In the production process of an aluminum alloy wheel, removing burrs on a back gravity is a very important procedure, and directly influences the coating yield of subsequent procedures. One traditional burr brusher can only brush wheels of one size, so the efficiency is very low. In addition, a large disc brush directly brushes burrs on the back cavity of the wheel under the action of pressure in the traditional burr brushing manner, and when the angular velocity is constant, the linear velocities of the inner ring and the outer ring of the brush are greatly different in such a manner, so that the effect of brushing burrs at roots and corners of a flange and a rim is often not expected.